


Lavender Polish

by TheMonsterGhost



Series: Stay With Me [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMonsterGhost/pseuds/TheMonsterGhost
Summary: The beginning of the rebellion in Raven's Roost to its conclusion, and some of the love and loss caught in between.Takes place before the events of The Adventure Zone but there are spoilers for The Eleventh Hour arc.





	1. Justice

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Stay With Me series but you do not need to read the previous stories for any context in this one. Purely based off of Magnus' experience with the chalice in The Eleventh Hour. Enjoy!

“I know, Magnus, trust me. I know.”

Steven lays a gentle hand on Magnus’ shoulder, giving him a calming and reassuring squeeze. It doesn’t help to soothe the tense muscles, strained and ready to fight. Magnus keeps his eyes locked on the guards as they drag a man, kicking and screaming, from his home. He takes a step forward and Steven holds tighter.

“Magnus—“

“We can’t just let them walk all over us like this,” he mutters.

Magnus is unquestionably strong but Steven, despite his years, is just as formidable. He grabs Magnus’ arm and pulls, ushering him away from the scene.

“I understand,” he says in a whisper, leaning close to Magnus’ ear as they walk. “But if we’re going to do anything about it, we have to play it smart.”

It is with a heavy sigh that Magnus relents. He can still hear that man down the street, begging for the chance to say goodbye to his wife and kid. Apologizing a hundred times. He must have owed a debt and his payment was overdue… But that, in Magnus’ opinion, was no reason to rip him from his home.

And although it is said that those people, dragged from their beds and into the streets, are going to trial and prison… They're never seen nor heard from again.

Everyone in Raven’s Roost knows where they go. Straight to the Astral Plane.

The guards bark the man's name as they restrain him in the distance. Magnus grits his teeth.

 

The Hammer and Tongs is quiet. Magnus carefully applies a dark stain to a refurbished dresser. The matching wardrobe and vanity are already finished. Steven carefully organizes paperwork at a nearby desk, glancing at the door on occasion.

That occasion is often enough that it catches Magnus’ attention. He sets his brush down and drags his forearm across his brow. “Expecting someone?” he asks, looking between Steven and the door.

His mentor sighs, tapping a pen against the desk. “No,” he says at last, “Nah… Just that uh…” He huffs, giving the door another peek. “Once you’re finished with that dresser, Magnus… We won’t have any other orders to fill. That’s it.”

And this is troubling news but it is far from surprising. Governor Kalen’s decisions have bled Raven’s Roost dry. At least, it’s bled the _common people_ of Raven’s Roost dry. The upper crusts, the army, they’re all doing fine. Marvelous, even. Meanwhile, small shops are going out of business as the middle class fails to afford the simplest of luxuries or even basic needs. It’s a stick of incense, slowly burning from the tip down to the base. One day, Magnus knows, those big wigs and especially the Mad Governor will feel that burn.

But how many people have to suffer in the meantime?

Magnus looks to Steven and can see the stress in his muscles, the concern in his eyes… No. He won’t let it get to that point. Magnus Burnsides will always stand against bullies. And most importantly, he’ll stand for the people he loves most. Like his mentor and father figure, Steven. And like--

The bell hanging over the door rings. Both Magnus and Steven lift their heads with a start.

She’s no military or secret police but she makes Magnus’ heart stop when he sees her.

“…Don’t look so grim,” she chuckles, standing nervously in the doorway, “Did I miss something?”

Magnus stands, brushing himself off and staring down at his feet as Steven moves to greet his daughter. They embrace and he tells her to lock the door; they’re closed for the day. She mentions it’s early for that but complies, flipping the sign and locking the door from top to bottom.

“Looks good, Magnus,” says Steven, clapping a hand on his shoulder as he passes the dresser. His hand lingers on Magnus’ shoulder and he looks thoughtful, the definition of his wrinkles becoming pronounced on his face. “Have dinner with us,” he says at long last, “I got a favor to ask you.”

“Yeah, anything,” replies Magnus. Steven gives him a stiff nod. Magnus catches Julia’s eye as she moves to the stairs in the back of the shop. Their gazes meet and she shoots him a wink, causing him to look away.

“Julia, Magnus is joinin’ us for dinner.”

“I heard you,” she says, making her way up to their home above the Hammer and Tongs, “I’ll get it started.”

Barely any time passes before Julia steps out of the kitchen and into the living room. Steven is relaxing in his chair, puffing casually on his pipe whilst Magnus whittles an animal from a small block of wood. Both men give her their attention when she enters, hip cocked to one side and apron a mess.

“The veggies went bad,” she says, shooting her father an accusatory glare. He raises his brows and asks what he did to deserve such a look. She begins to berate him for leaving them next to the window in the sun, waving a brown stalk of celery in the air.

Magnus chuckles, which he instantly regrets when her demanding eyes fall on him. He shrinks to a microscopic size.

Her expression softens just enough for him to relax. “Magnus wouldn’t mind picking up something fresh from the market, would he? I think they’re still open. Unless they decided to call it a day, too.”

Another accusatory glare at Steven, who waves her off.

“Sure, I don’t mind,” says Magnus, eager to help. She digs into her pocket and steps closer. Taking his palm into her own, she presses a few gold coins to his hand and closes his fingers around them.

“Should be ready to cook ‘em by the time you’re back,” she says, leaning in close. He can feel Steven’s eyes on them, making the blush on his cheeks burn more than they already are. “So don’t go charming everyone in the market, understand? Hurry back.”

Magnus nods stiffly, clearing his throat when his voice fails to work the first time. “You got it,” he says.

"I'm serious!" she shouts at him as he hurriedly grabs a satchel from the kitchen, "Don't get into any trouble out there!"

"Got it!" he repeats, rushing down the stairs and out the door.

The streets are quiet as the sun begins to set. Candles sit on windowsills, casting dim shadows on the cobblestone alleys. The day is winding down and the market is clearing out. Magnus only just manages to catch up with Leon and Jolene before they pack up their tent.

“Good to see you,” they say, trading him fresh mushrooms, celery, carrots, tomatoes, and potatoes for a token few gold pieces.

“It’s kinda early to close up, don’t you think?” asks Magnus.

They glance at one another. Leon clicks his tongue and begins packing up the cabbage.

Jolene leans in close, Magnus mimicking her until she’s cupping a hand over his ear.

“They raised the taxes again,” she whispers, “So lotta us regular farmers are doin’ a meet to see what we can do about it. Got a couple fresh starts, too, havin’ trouble getting’ started since that ‘new business fee’ as well.”

“I didn’t hear about this,” Magnus murmurs.

She nods, eyes wide, “Ooh, yeah. Sweetheart, it’s three hundred GP just to get the license now, don’t you know? Then there’s the tent fee, gotta be approved, can’t use your own no more. And then the plot fee, just as well. A hundred GP a day, can you believe it?”

Magnus looks stricken. His eyes dart between the two of them. “Did you..? I mean! How much are you making back, if you don’t mind my asking?”

Leon and Jolene stare at one another, their expressions grim. Magnus feels his heart sink and he hurries to take more gold from his pocket. Jolene lays a hand on his elbow.

“Oh, no, darlin’,” she coos, “We don’t need your charity. There’s so many other folks out here got it worse. Leon and I… the farm is closest to the Roost but just another five miles the other direction, we can sell to Peace Landing.”

Magnus seems crestfallen at the thought. Leon doesn’t seem happy about it, either.

“We gonna have this meeting,” he grumbles. Jolene nods.

“Right,” she says, “don’t look so glum, Magnus. That’s just our sorta… last resort! We’re gonna get our bearings, find the best course of action, and strike an appeal to the Governor. I’m sure he’ll have no issue givin’ us an ear if we just—“

There’s a scream from the other end of the market. Magnus’ grip on his bag of vegetables tightens as he spins around.

“C’mon, Jo,” mutters Leon, pulling his wife close, “While they ain’t lookin’.”

“But the—“

“Leave it,” he says. They abandon the rest of their stand to flee to their secret meeting. Magnus can’t blame them; the Governor’s police are too distracted to track them. They’re busy threatening another vendor.

Without Steven holding him back, Magnus rushes in.

“You’re aware that this stand is illegally erect?” asks one of the officers, voice cold and gaze affixed. He’s as tall as Magnus but incredibly thin. His long, dark blue jacket is fastened with golden buttons and a badge representing Governor Kalen’s agency. A Halfling woman sobs at his feet, curled up and pressed against one of her tables. Her tent is old and patched but sturdy. A colorful, exotic blanket stretches out underneath her. It’s clear she is from out of town and that the new market laws of Raven’s Roost are news to her. She is fearful as a guard holds a torch dangerously close to her face.

“Hey!” Magnus shouts, standing directly beside the officer. He is regarded with the same, cold expression he was giving the Halfling.

“This is official business,” he states.

“I don’t care,” says Magnus, “If she’s breaking the law, let her take her things and go. She isn’t hurting anyone.”

The officer gives him a wry grin.

“No new business license, didn’t pay for the plot—“

“Last time I am come to Raven’s Roost, there is no pay for plot first!” she cries. And she holds a small bag of gold pieces up, begging him to take it. “I did not intent any harm! Please!”

“She’s paying you,” Magnus growls, “So let her go.”

The officer takes the money and puts it in his own pocket. “No receipt. No proof,” he says. Magnus takes a bewildered step back. “And look at this tent. It’s completely wrong. Governor Kalen has made it clear that only the official—“

“You can’t do that!” barks Magnus, “You can’t just—“

“Burn it.”

The guard holds the torch to the tent and the Halfling shrieks in despair. It’s enough to get Magnus’ blood boiling. They waste no time in bringing the torch down to the wooden tables and stands. The carpet is quick to catch fire from there. The officer hoists the woman to her feet by her wrist, ordering that she be restrained when she struggles, crying about her livelihood. Fruits and flowers are eaten up in the flames as her foreign words fall on uncaring ears.

All except for Magnus, who cares more than enough to drop his bag of vegetables and throw an ill advised punch at the officer’s face.

The man goes tumbling into the fire where he shouts, jumping right back out and rolling on the ground in agony. The guard swings the torch at him but he ducks, throwing an uppercut into their unprotected jaw.

He grabs his vegetables in one hand, effortlessly lifting the woman with the other. She’s tossed over his shoulder as he takes off through the market. Two guards round the corner behind him, chasing them as the officer points in their direction. They're hot on his trail and there aren't enough vendors or shoppers left to help get in the way or create any real distance. They begin shouting behind him, their clanking armor thunderously loud in the empty road.

Magnus cuts through an alley where he’s immediately met with Leon. The burly farmer grabs him and jerks him into a tight space between buildings, hidden in pitch-black shadow. The Halfling has to leap from his shoulders and duck between his legs to fit.

They hold their breath in absolute silence as the guards rush by. Leon grips Magnus’ wrist when he attempts to squeeze back out. They remain still.

Slow, calculated footfalls begin to grow closer. The woman covers her mouth, pinching her eyes shut. Magnus watches at the officer walks by, holding his bloody nose. His crisp coat is now burned and his sleek, black hair is completely disheveled. His eyes are wide and wild.

But fortunately, he doesn’t see them as he passes by. The trio hear him swear loudly when he reaches the end of the alley and disappears down the street.

When Leon lets out a puff of air, Magnus and the Halfling breathe a sigh of relief. The sun has set and the sky grows darker.

They wait another minute before stepping out of the enclosed space and duck into a nearby home. It’s small but it’s packed to the brim. The windows are drawn closed and a single candle is lit in the farthest corner.

“What’s your name?” asks Leon to the woman. She is trembling and still clinging to Magnus. Her eyes dart around the room in fear. Magnus gives her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

“My…? My name?” she asks. “Is Rabia. I am travel from the far away East. I have come to Raven’s Roost once before but it was much more smaller then.”

“I remember you,” says an older half-tiefling woman in the back. She stands and Rabia seems to vaguely recognize her as well. “You sell flowers ‘n things, right?”

“Fruit now, also, yes,” says Rabia.

“Grestle,” says the tiefling, “You might not remember me but my son went and scuffed his knee up bad runnin’ around the market one time, couple years back. I didn’t know it, what with watching the stand, but he fell near your pitch. You went and cleaned him up. Gave him uh… Some kinda tea, I dunno, but he loved the damn stuff so much, he still asks me for it.”

The room laughs warmly. Magnus smiles. Rabia exclaims that she remembers him, describes him and says he’s the spitting image of his mother. Grestle waves her closer.

Rabia looks to Magnus. “I thank you, sir. But I have nothing left to give you for this kindness.”

Magnus shakes his head. “Rabia, you don’t have to give me anything. They shouldn’t be treating you that way.”

“What your name is, good man?”

He chuckles bashfully. “Magnus Burnsides.”

“Magnus Burnsides,” she repeats, “It is a hope of mine you receive blessings three more than you give me this day.” She moves to join Grestle, who welcomes her like an old friend.

“We know what happened,” says Leon quietly as the room goes back to speaking amongst themselves. The whispered chatter is almost like mice. “Had a beggar boy on the lookout. That fella you slugged, his name’s Ludwig. Real chummy with Kalen so we got eyes on him most times.”

Magnus’ brows shoot up. “Eyes…?”

“Boy, ol’ Waxman don’t tell you shit, do he?”

“Steven!?”

Leon hushes him and pulls him down. The room goes silent and all eyes look to the window. It’s clear as far as they can tell. The chatter continues.

“Don’t worry about that now. Just know we look out for one another. And Burnsides, I think you’re the type of help we’re lookin’ for.”

Leon explains the situation. He describes guerilla warfare on the wagons taking citizens away from their homes, saving them and setting them free. The Governor is quick to cover up the stories but it’s becoming harder and harder to save everyone. “Not to mention we don’t know what the fuck we’re doing,” he mutters, “It’s all guess work.”

“But that’s… amazing,” says Magnus, “I had no idea, I… I wish I’d have known sooner.”

Leon offers a rare and genuine smile. He says, “He cares about you. Ol’ Waxman. Thinks you’re just the brightest damn kid he’s ever known. Don’t go tellin’ him I said so.”

He waits for a response so Magnus nods, promising he won’t say anything.

Leon continues, “But if this appeal don’t work out… Magnus, we’re gonna need a lot more help. What you see here is all we got. Us and a couple kids around town with peeled eyes and greased palms.”

“Leon… Whatever you need… Whenever you need it… I’ll—“

“I know,” says Leon. He offers a hand, which Magnus shakes firmly and wholeheartedly. Leon squeezes his shoulder and gives him a solid look over, nodding in approval. “You got a good heart, Burnsides. Don’t go gettin’ your face on a wanted poster. We need you.”

“Can’t make any promises on that front,” Magnus replies. And Leon chuckles, handing him his bag of vegetables.

“Be careful gettin’ back,” he warns, “They’re eyein’ up anyone in the streets after dark.”

“You got it.”

With that, Magnus heads to the door. Jolene is awaiting him with a long, black cloak. Magnus tries to politely refuse but she insists, shrouding his body and pulling the hood over his head to hide his face. The room goes silent once again after they peek out the window and open the door. Without a sound, Magnus takes to the streets and makes his way back to the Hammer and Tongs.

The bell above the door rings, nearly frightening Magnus right out of his skin. He’d been so quiet, ears keen on any sounds of footsteps following him or breathing around every corner… The bell brings him back. Additionally, the wooden spoon cracking across his arm.

“Ow!” Magnus exclaims.

Julia stands before him, looking furious and frazzled. She points the spoon at him, inches from his nose.

“Where were you!?” she snaps.

He opens his mouth but doesn’t say. He offers the vegetables.

“I was worried sick! And dinner’s gone cold!”

He offers the bag once again, looking like a guilty dog with his tail between his legs.

She stands closer, the spoon pressed to his chest in a critical manner, her eyes burning holes into him. But he doesn’t shrink away. He stares down at her as she glares up at him, face flush and lips pursed tight.

“…I told you not to get into any trouble,” she says.

“Jules…”

“Dad’s out lookin’ for you. Says he knew he should have gone with you.”

Magnus turns but she uses the spoon to turn his jaw back towards her, fingers clinging to the collar of his shirt. He doesn’t fight it.

“Let me guess,” she sighs, her shoulders sinking as she begins to relax, “Someone was getting pushed around and you had to step in.”

“They burned down her tent in the middle of the market, Jules. Everything she owned.”

Julia looks stricken. She didn’t expect things to be quite as awful but she quickly remembers what day and age they’re living in. Under Governor Kalen’s rule, things have been getting steadily worse. She seems sorry but resolute.

“…I need you here,” she says quietly. “I know I can’t ask you to walk away from something like that but…” She bites her lip and shakes her head. “I know it’s selfish. And I wouldn’t want you any other way.”

Magnus’ heart skips a beat. When she looks away to stare at her feet, he feels cold. A calloused hand lifts her face so he can feel the warmth of her stare again.

She chuckles, likewise resting a hand on his cheek. “I don’t know what I’m asking of you. All I know is… I don’t know what I’d do if they took you away. I’d… I’d have to raise hell and get you back.”

“Plus, let’s be honest,” adds Magnus, “You’d do the same thing. I mean, you’d be smarter about it, sure, but I know you wouldn’t just stand by while one of those slimy assholes started knocking around a defenseless—“

“I’m glad you’re okay.”

Magnus’ voice catches in his throat. Julia’s arms wrap around his neck and she lifts herself on her toes to kiss him.

They’ve kissed before. But it’s always the same excuse: Magnus gently takes her by the shoulders and pushes her away, feeling guilty. He mentions his mentor and how he wouldn’t feel right laying eyes or hands on his daughter.

Julia can feel that familiar excuse forming on Magnus’ lips. She pulls back just long enough to look him dead in the eye and say, “Magnus, I'm not my father’s property.”

“I didn’t--! I just…” She cocks a brow at him. “I feel bad because… He…” Her head tilts quizzically to the side, eyes fixed on him and retort at the ready. Magnus can’t come up with anything. He’s too distracted by just how beautiful and strong she is. How _right_ he _knows_ she is. He’s distracted by the realization that he’s completely and hopelessly powerless to keep up the act. As if he’d ever fall for anyone else. A smile begins to make its way onto her lips as the silence grows longer. Magnus’ mouth hangs open, at an utter loss for words.

Finally, she asks, “You done makin’ excuses?”

The last of his hesitation strangles him for only a heartbeat longer. Once it’s gone, he sweeps her up into his arms. The wooden spoon and the vegetables go flying as he holds her close, lips crushing together in the most passionate kiss he’s ever, to his memory, had.

“I’m sorry I hit you with a spoon,” she says between breaths. Magnus laughs, shaking his head as he nuzzles her cheek.

“I’m sorry I made you worry.”

“Don’t be.”

He kisses her again, heart soaring. He doesn’t even hear the bell above the door ring.

“Ah. You found him.”

Magnus yelps, jumping a good three feet away from Julia. Steven seems more concerned about the bruised tomatoes on the floor. He reaches down to pick them up.

“Oh, don’t,” says Julia, “I’ll get them.”

“Nah. Nah. Just take Magnus upstairs and warm up the stew. Get him a mead, while you’re at it. He’s earned it, from what I heard.”

She shoots Magnus a proud and inviting smile. He looks between them, father and daughter, a hand over his heart. He’s frozen in place. With a soft laugh, she takes his hand and pulls. It’s incredible how easily she melts away the ice clinging to his joints. He practically floats alongside her as they climb the stairs back to the living space.


	2. Underdog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the rebellion in Raven's Roost to its conclusion, and some of the love and loss caught in between.  
> Takes place before the events of The Adventure Zone but there are spoilers for The Eleventh Hour arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of my Stay With Me series but you do not need to read the previous stories for any context in this one. Purely based off of Magnus' experience with the chalice in The Eleventh Hour. Enjoy!

“If you were smart, you’d get the hell outta here,” says the old woman in the doorway. Magnus chuckles, stuffing the last of his personal belongings into a large backpack. He sets the bag on the floor and looks around, making sure he didn’t miss anything. Not that there’s anything to miss; the small abode is completely barren. Only smooth, wood floors and a couple open windows are left.

“Raven’s Roost is home,” he says, lifting the bag and strapping it to his back. The old lady scoffs.

“Well, I’m headed back to _my_ home,” she says. “Been runnin’ this place long enough to retire. Gonna settle down where there ain’t screamin’ in the streets at 3 in the morning.”

“You should have retired a long time ago, Daisy. You work too hard.”

She says, “pah,” and brushes her hand in the air. Then she waddles over with her arms open. Magnus smiles warmly as he meets her in a brief hug. She smells of lavender. Stalks of lavender are scattered throughout the tavern. They grow neatly in the front and especially in the garden out back.

Despite her name, it’s clear they’re Daisy’s favorite flower.

“You take care of yourself, Maggie. I’ll be headed outta town here soon and I don’t think I’ll get another chance to say goodbye, so. This is it.”

“Thanks for everything, Daisy.”

Magnus sighs as she shuffles downstairs, giving his room once last look-over. He’d spent years here. When he moved in, just starting his apprenticeship for Steven at the time, he was young and broke. Daisy was kind and kept the place dusted. She’d give him a hard time but only when he needed it. No coddling from Daisy, no sir. Although, from time to time, he’d find dinner waiting for him just outside his door upon arriving home from a hard day’s work.

He’d built her a rocking chair and she made him desserts. Julia loved her cookies so she started baking them more, insisting he bring them to her. Daisy loved Julia and would berate Magnus for not having her over.

Most of the other long-stay residents have already gone. The two or three that are left are packing. Daisy handed over ownership of her tavern to a younger relative but word is, he wants to turn the place into a bar. The rooms will, most likely, be repurposed for shorter stays. Magnus never got to know his neighbors too well. Although they’d stay for months at a time, most were in and then out. Finding families and settling down in other parts of Raven’s Roost. Sometimes even farther than that. Daisy would comment on Magnus’ long stay but he’d laugh it off. “I’d miss you too much, Daisy,” he’d say.

She’d respond, “pah.”

He makes his way downstairs and catches her outside, standing next to his wagon. He throws the bag into the back.

“Loading you up before you go,” she says, placing a basket on the seat next to the reigns. It’s filled to the brim with cookies and treats. Magnus laughs.

“I’m gonna miss you, Daisy,” he says, climbing onboard.

“I’m missin’ you already, kid. Now get on outta here.”

Magnus gives her one last smile, which is returned, before he sets his horse on track. The borrowed horse begins its final walk between Daisy’s Tavern and the Hammer and Tongs.

The incident in the market had occurred only five days prior. Over dinner, with Julia present, Steven reminded Magnus that he had a favor to ask.

He explained with a heavy heart that he was falling prey to Governor Kalen’s new laws. He was having to come up with money for new and ridiculous licenses, from owning tools to having his home above his business. “I don’t know where he plans to sink all of this money into,” he groaned, “But the fact is, if I don’t pay up, I’m another disappeared son of a bitch.”

Julia suggested that Kalen’s army and wealthy partners were to blame. He was concentrating on keeping them fat and happy in order to feel more secure in his own power. Perhaps, even, he was struggling to keep promises he’d made before they founded Raven’s Roost.

The favor Steven asked was to pay Magnus less for his work, which he was happy to accept. “Magnus,” said Steven, “You won’t be able to afford your rent—“

“Daisy will understand. She knows I’ll pay her back.”

“Sooner or later, Daisy is gonna owe money, too.”

“But… She owns that place. She’s owned it since…” The realization that it didn’t matter was dawning on Magnus. He knew Steven was right; Kalen would find a way to make her, and everyone else in Raven’s Roost, pay.

“What I’m suggesting is you come live with us,” said Steven. He explained how it would save on money. Magnus struggled with the idea.

“So… Instead of paying her less for rent, I just pay her nothing…? How does that help Daisy?”

“She’s leaving,” said Julia. “I spoke with her yesterday when I was dropping off one of her chairs…”

Magnus remembered. The back leg had been busted and the arm was haphazardly glued on. He fixed it, himself.

“She’s going back to her hometown. She was probably gonna tell you soon but…”

“Anyway,” said Steven, “When Julia told me, I knew right away we’d take you in. But I figured I’d ask you as a favor so you didn’t feel the need to go looking for other places.”

“I really appreciate it, Steven, but I don’t want to impose—“

“I’m the one imposing, Magnus. I’m asking you to stay.”

Julia placed a hand on his arm. Her smile was so soft. “You can fill the guest room however you’d like. It’s mostly empty, anyway,” she said.

Magnus knew about the guest room. It was once a sewing room. The Waxmans don’t like to talk about the sewing room. Magnus asked, “Are you sure…?”

“It’s better we fill it with new memories,” said Steven.

“ _Better_ memories,” said Julia.

So Magnus accepted, giving Steven’s hand a firm shake. Julia beamed at him. They finished their stew and shared mead over a post-meal game of cards.

 

Magnus arrives at the Hammer and Tongs with the sun still high in the sky. Julia is ready to greet him. She pets the horse as Magnus climbs off of the cart and begins to unload.

“Dad’s got your bed set up, already. Your wardrobe, too,” she says, taking the basket from the front seat and locating her favorite cookie in the treats.

“Ahh, he didn’t have to do that,” sighs Magnus.

She shrugs, placing the basket on her hip and watching as Magnus slings his heavy backpack over his shoulders. She chimes, “It isn’t like he has anything else to do.”

Together, they carry everything inside. The guest room is bigger than Magnus remembers. When he first saw it, it was piled high with clutter. Bit by bit, they must have given everything away. Sold the sewing table… The vanity… Donated the mountains of scrap fabric…

Not to mentions the clothes. The jewelry… Magnus never met her. But Steven used to sit in that room for hours. The first time Magnus stepped inside was when he heard Julia inside, sniffling quietly.

“It’s her birthday,” she’d said.

Julia hops onto Magnus’ bed and Steven scoffs, making Magnus anxious. “Go give the mount some feed, Jules,” he says, pointing his thumb out the door. She pouts but does as she’s told, taking a small bag of cookies with her.

“Magnus,” says Steven, closing the door, “Take a seat, would you?”

“Yeah, sure,” he replies, nervously sitting himself on his own bed.

Steven gives him a smile, eyes scanning the room. He’s quiet for a long time. Magnus is patient.

“Sorry we couldn’t fit the table,” he says. Magnus tells him not to mention it; he never really used it, anyway. “I’m uh… Glad to have you here, Magnus. Feels right.” He scratches his goatee, licking his lips with a scrunched brow. Words were never his strong suit; he’s a man who speaks with his hands. But he’s taking this seriously so he has to deliberate over every thought.

Steven says, “We’ve worked together a long time. And I’m not gettin’ any younger. Not to mention the damn…” He waves vaguely at the window, looking particularly pissed off, “You know. Kalen and his police… I ain’t trying to give you a flowery speech, here, Magnus. I just need to think of the future.”

Magnus nods.

“The Hammer and Tongs… I want to make you my partner, Magnus. Officially. And fortunately, for the time being, adding your name to the business ain’t gonna cost an arm and a leg. Just need to sign a few things and it’s all up to date.”

Magnus is speechless. His hands are balled into tight fists on his knees, eyes wide and face flush. Steven huffs a laugh. “Don’t look so surprised.”

“I just… Steven…”

Magnus stands up. Steven says, “If you’ll take me up on that offer, Magnus, I’d like to get this out of the way soon as possible. Who knows, if they were to come take me outta here in five minutes, at least you’d get the place. Not them.”

Immediately, he waves his hands in the air, dispelling all thoughts of Kalen and his militia. “But this ain’t about that. It’s just the right thing to do. And I shoulda asked sooner but I ain’t, uh. I ain’t too good at this whole…” He cracks a smile.

“I don’t know what to say,” says Magnus, “I’d… Yeah! Accepted! I won’t disappoint you, Steven, I’ll—“

Steven shakes Magnus’ hand and pats his shoulder. “Hey, now,” he chuckles, “You sound just the same as the day I took you on as an apprentice. None of that. We’re partners, now. Equals.”

Magnus nods in affirmation, beaming with pride. Upon further thought, he pulls Steven into a short hug. His mentor, now partner, pats him on the back. “Alright, alright,” he says, issuing a massive sigh of relief, “Got that off my chest. But I ain’t done with you yet.”

Magnus stumbles back with a hurried, “Oh! Sorry, go on!” He sits back on the bed, hardly able to contain his energy.

Steven crosses his arms, smirking and leaning against the closed door.

“We gotta talk about Julia.”

Magnus’ blood runs cold and he sucks in a breath. Steven bursts into laughter, embarrassing Magnus. He stares at his feet and scratches the back of his neck.

“I appreciate it,” Steven says, “The loyalty and respect. I do, Magnus. And if it were anyone else, I’d… Well, I’d respect my daughter’s wishes but I’d have my own reservations on the matter.”

Magnus is beet red. He stammers, looking away, “Steven, we don’t have to—“

“Let me finish,” he says. Magnus apologizes. “It ain’t my business. Julia is her own person. And that person is a wildfire. I don’t gotta explain that to you.”

The smile that tugs at Magnus’ lips is contagious. Steven smiles, too.

“That bein’ said, it’s hard for me, as her father, to hear her talk about you night and day.”

Magnus’ head swivels on his shoulders, staring at Steven like a deer in fantasy headlights. “She… talks about me?”

Steven nods. “Mmn. So. If you’re waitin’ for a sign, kid, here’s your sign. If you got somethin’ to say to that woman, don’t worry about what I’ll think of it. If anyone’s gonna raise hell over whatever foolishness does or doesn’t come outta your mouth, it’s gonna be her.”

Magnus bolts upright, taking Steven by surprise. He stares straight ahead, fists clenched tight and shoulders back. “…I gotta take the horse back,” he says. As he passes Steven to open the door, he adds, “And I have… something to say. To Julia.”

Steven pats his back with an approving hum, watching as he disappears down the stairs. He takes a seat in the living room and reaches for his pipe.

Magnus pauses in the shop, catching sight of Julia outside the window. She sings to the horse, holding a bucket of grains up to its mouth. Her free hand glides through its mane, her eyes glittering adoringly.

His chest feels tight but his resolve is absolute.

The bell above the door rings and he steps into the sun.

“Julia,” he says. She lifts her head. “Take a ride with me.”

“To the livestock corridor…? It’s not that far—“

“We’re not returning him yet.”

Julia watches as Magnus removes the cart from the horse. She moves to help him put it away and then watches, again, as he hops up effortlessly, offering a hand. She grins at him and climbs up herself, simply to spite him. His chuckles are cut short when she wraps her arms around his waist and lays her cheek against his back.

“Where are we going?” she asks. Magnus responds by cracking the reigns hard. She yelps, holding him tight when they go flying.

 

“It’s beautiful.”

Late in the afternoon, Magnus and Julia sit together among wildflowers, staring down at the natural rock formations that hold Raven’s Roost high. The dirt path leading down from the mountains is longer than it seems. It’s a straight shot but the meadow between the mountains and the rocks is steep and expansive. And beautiful, as Julia cares to point out. She closes her eyes and blows a dandelion into the wind.

Magus watches her in rapt fascination.

“Did you have a good talk?” she asks, turning to face him.

“Yeah,” he says.

She raises an expectant brow. “…Well?”

“Hmn?”

She shoves him playfully. “What did you talk about?”

“Oh.” He laughs, the subtle nervousness far from lost to her. It makes her even more curious. She pushes him again but Magnus makes a long, drawn out sound. “Aaaahhhh, I dunno…” he says.

She’s clinging to his shirt, rocking him back and forth, begging to know.

“He made me his partner,” says Magnus. And Julia screams for joy, jumping on him so suddenly that it knocks him into the flowers. She continues shaking him from his shirt.

“I knew it!” she exclaims, “I kept telling him to just _do it_ and he did it and…! Magnus, are you excited?! Because I’m so excited!”

“I’m excited!”

She cries out for joy again, throwing her arms in the air. Magnus finds that he’s perfectly comfortable beneath her, watching her smile catch the light.

Suddenly, her face is covering the sun, casting a shadow over him.

“I’m proud of you, Mags. You earned it.”

Magnus’ sigh is caught up in the breeze as it blows over them. He places a palm to her cheek to keep her hair from covering her eyes.

“Hey, Jules.”

She folds her arms under her and rests her head on her forearms, making herself comfortable on his chest.

“Hey, Mags.”

They smile. They kiss.

The breeze returns and Magnus feels a chill run down her arms. So he holds her closer and rolls so that they’re side by side with his back to the wind.

“I feel so safe when I’m with you,” she murmurs, tucking her head under his chin. She presses a soft kiss to his neck.

Magnus makes the decision to protect her and be with her until the day he dies. And even then…

He lifts her face, brushing hair from her eyes. He thought he’d be more nervous when this day came… But in this moment, he has never felt more confident. 

He says, “I love you, Jules.”

Her eyes light up, arms tightening on their hold around his neck. He pets her cheek and tilts his head. Before he seals his words with a kiss, she responds, “I love you.”

 

It’s late when they arrive home. Magnus drops off the horse at the stables before returning to the craftsman corridor with Julia at his side. They walk hand-in-hand to the Hammer and Tongs. When they’re close, she wraps an arm around his bicep and leans her head on his shoulder.

He’s never been so happy.

“Oh my god.”

Magnus didn’t realize he’d been staring at her. He returns his attention to what lies ahead and sees the Hammer and Tongs, front window covered with brown paper. Julia’s grip falls away and they run to the door. Locked. She guides Magnus to the back and uses the key to step inside.

“Dad?!”

“In here, calm down.”

Upon hearing Steven’s voice, Magnus relaxes considerably. Julia does not. She runs to the front of the shop, demanding to know what happened. Magnus walks in as his partner dumps a dustpan full of glass into a crate.

“Dad!” she snaps, flustered that he didn’t answer her the first time, “What. Happened.”

Steven doesn’t respond. She looks to Magnus for help. He’s surveying the room, trying to piece together what he can perceive and what he already knows.

“…Was it the militia?”

Steven doesn’t speak but he nods. Julia exclaims, “What! Why would they just…? Break the window? I don’t understand.”

“It’s me.”

Both Steven and Julia turn their eyes on Magnus. He says, “…It’s me. Isn’t it.”

Steven stands up, slowly. It isn’t often that his age shows but the stress in his face betrays his years. He says, “Some slippery pencil-neck came in asking for you. Had a busted nose and a nasty burn.”

“Ludwig.”

Julia looks between them, dumbfounded.

Steven nods.

“That’s him. I said you weren’t here. They poked around. Feigned polite. But on their way out, the front window shattered. Magic, I think. Said he’d be back.”

“What did you tell them?” asks Julia.

Steven scoffs. “Told em to go to hell.”

Julia bends down to help clean the mess, ignoring her father as he insists he doesn’t need the assistance. Magnus’ fists clench tight at his sides.

One way or another, he’s going to make this Ludwig motherfucker pay. But Steven is right; he has to play it smart. Not just for the window… Not just for Rabia or for Leon and Jolene. He stands and watches as the two most important people in his life clean the minor wreckage of a much bigger problem.

Governor Kalen is drunk on his power and he won’t stop. He’ll keep pushing his limits and his lackeys are going to follow suit. They’ll take everything if they aren’t stopped. In Magnus’ eyes, they’re nothing but big fucking bullies. And he, Magnus Burnsides, will not stand for it.

“…I won’t let this happen, again,” he says. The tone of his voice strikes a chord. Julia and Steven gaze at him from their work. Magnus comes to join them. No one says anything until the floor has been completely cleared and they’ve made their way upstairs.

“What are you planning on doing?” Julia asks him, curled on the couch at his side.

Magnus shrugs. He’s so lost in thought that he can’t bring himself to look at her. He has to push aside the impulsive thoughts of violence and brute force. It’s what he’s inclined to do. He wants that instant retribution… But he has people counting on him. So he needs to be smart… What to do?

“Magnus.”

Julia’s hands, warm but not soft, almost as calloused as her father’s, caress his cheek. He faces her and a pang of guilt hits him when he sees the concern in her eyes. She stands strong against most things. She refuses to stand down to any man or authority when they’re wrong. She doesn’t allow catcalls on the street and knows her way through a brawl. But here, in the safety of her recently damaged home, she shows a hint of fear. Magnus takes a deep breath and sighs, relaxing into his seat and allowing himself to get swept up in her gaze.

“…I’m trying to be smart about this,” he explains. She smiles fondly.

“You’d better be,” she states, tapping his nose. “Once this all blows over, we’re gonna have a ton of orders to fill. We need you here.”

Magnus wraps an arm around her waist, tugging her close. She snuggles against his side and rests her head over his heart. They remain there, Julia listening to his heartbeat, Magnus listening to her soft breathing. Magnus only briefly realizes he’s fallen asleep when Steve is placing a thick quilt over the both of them. He mutters his thanks and then closes his eyes.

 

Magnus wakes with a start from a nightmare he can’t quite remember. He’s alone but he can smell breakfast cooking in the kitchen, just a few steps away. With a loud yawn and a long stretch, he stands.

“Hey good lookin’,” calls Julia from the kitchen, “Guess what’s cookin’.”

“Smells like… eggs…” he replies, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“You snore,” she teases.

“ _You_ snore,” he says.

“You drool.”

“You steal blankets.”

“You’re both sleeping in your own beds from now on,” says Steven as he pours over a news scroll on the kitchen table.

 

Magnus can’t sleep. That same nightmare, he can only assume, has been scratching at the back of his mind and he can’t make sense of it. He can’t remember it. Sometimes, there are brief flashes… A darkened sky, like the worst storm he’s ever seen… A silver arrow piercing through… He pinches the bridge of his nose. He can’t remember. But whatever it is, it wakes him in the middle of the night in a cold sweat.

He blames the stress. And he gives up trying to sleep after having jolted awake for the third time in a row. Instead, he sits up in bed, holding aloft a wooden bear to his window. A full moon shines brilliantly in the sky. The light is so bright that he can see every detail in the grain. But the shadows are so dark, he wouldn’t know his left hand from his right. It’s a strange night and something doesn’t sit right in the pit of his stomach.

Anxiety twists itself in his chest. Sandpapering his nearly-finished bear isn’t helping as much as usual.

The wood floor outside of his door creaks, catching his attention.

Someone is awake. And they’re heading for the stairs. Magnus gets up and cracks open his door. The hinges squeak, much to his dismay. Julia, dressed in black with a cloak obscuring her form, spins around. “…Magnus?”

“Julia…? Where…?”

“Dad isn’t back yet.”

Magnus rubs his eyes to make sure he isn’t seeing things. Julia is fully dressed and a sword is strapped to her hip.

“What are you…? Where are you going?”

She bites her lip, fists clenching and unclenching. “Is Steven in danger? Does he need help?”

“I don’t know,” she admits.

“Julia… be smart about this. Remember?”

She sighs, arms crossing over her chest as she holds herself. Magnus can’t remember the last time he’s seen her so on edge.

“Can I come in, Mags?”

“Yeah, of course. Let me just get a—“

She steps into his room and seats herself on his bed. He shrugs, digging into his wardrobe for a shirt.

“I hear him leave the house all the time,” says Julia, “And he’s usually home by now… I know he’s going to those meetings.”

Magnus sits next to her, leaving room. She decides it’s too much room and moves in closer.

“He left early today. I think they were deciding who was going to go talk to Kalen tomorrow…”

Magnus asks, “They’re doing that tomorrow? How do you know?”

She gives him a smirk and a quiet laugh. “I have my ways,” she responds mysteriously. Magnus knows when she isn’t going to give him a straight answer. “…I’m just scared, Magnus. What if someone rats them out? Or what if the militia are onto them…? I’m sure they are. God…”

Magnus wraps an arm around her shoulder and rubs her arm. “Where do you think he is right now?”

“He _should_ be at the meeting. I think you know where they hold those… But…”

“He should be home by now.”

“Right.”

Magnus nods, standing and offering a hand. She accepts, gazing at him in anticipation.

“…It wouldn’t hurt to swing by, right? Just to peek?”

She cracks a smile. “…Yeah.”

Magnus points to the sword and says, “We might wanna be more stealthy than that, though.”

She giggles, unclasping the belt from her hips. “Yeah. You’re right.”

Magnus returns to his wardrobe and finds the black cloak Jolene had given him. Meanwhile, Julia goes to fetch two sturdy daggers. “Think we can conceal these?” she asks.

“I don’t see why not,” replies Magnus, experimentally tucking the sheathed dagger against his hip and hiding it beneath the cloak. They arm themselves properly and pull their hoods over their heads.

The bell over the door has been removed, Magnus notes. They slip outside the Hammer and Tongs and into the warm night. “Know any secret paths?” whispers Magnus. Julia holds his hand and tugs him along. He’ll take that as a yes.

He follows her, keeping his eyes on their backs. Her route is winding and confusing but calculated. Magnus begins to catch on that this is likely to throw off any stalkers. Although they don’t seem to have anyone shadowing them, they take frequent stops to avoid patrolling officers. Magnus is positive they weren’t always so numerous and vigilant. Especially not at this hour.

It takes a solid half hour to arrive at the meeting place, the tiny home tucked away in a narrow alley. Julia crouches in the shadows across the way, Magnus following her lead. She listens carefully for anyone walking down the alley, looks for eyes in windows or peering over ledges. Magnus wonders how many times she’s done this.

Her hand on his chest urges him to stay put. He nods his affirmation and then she’s gone, diving across the alley. Her knuckles rap melodically and ever-so-lightly against the glass of the home’s window.

She returns to their hiding spot immediately. Magnus lays a concerned hand on her shoulder when he notices she’s taking quick, shallow breaths. But she remains still, watching the window. There is no movement or activity.

Again, she bolts across the street. With all the care and precision of disarming a fantasy bomb, she lays her hand on the doorknob and attempts to turn it. The door opens. She nods inside, turning to Magnus. He hurries in after her.

She shuts the door and exhales heavily, throwing the hood from her head. Tears stream down her face and a trembling hand covers her lips. Immediately, Magnus gathers her up and asks, “What?! What’s wrong?!”

“He’s not here,” she gasps, looking around, “No one is here. There is _always_ someone here, Magnus. _Always_.”

He pulls her into his arms to help her relax, stroking her back. And he scans the room. It seems more spacious than last time, having been cleared of people, but it’s still tight. His eyes have adjusted to the dark enough to know that Julia is right; they are alone here.

“We should look for clues,” he murmurs. She takes a deep, steady breath and nods.

“Sorry. I’ll pull myself together. Just…” She taps his arm, and asks for a moment. He gets started.

He begins with the round table in the middle of the room. A detailed map of Raven’s Roost is on the face, covered in lines and symbols. There is no key so he doesn’t know what any of it means. But he gleans that there is a fair share of activity drawn around Governor Kalen’s mansion. Were they really debating on a simple appeal here or…?

“Hmm.” He moves on.

There isn’t a lot to see but Magnus does take note that there doesn’t seem to be any signs of a struggle. He takes this as a relief.

“Look at this,” says Julia. Magnus turns his attention and joins her at the back of the room. She slowly glides her fingers across the wall until her nail catches on a seam in the wallpaper. Magnus squints. She taps her knuckles to the wall on one side of the seam and then the other. Distinctly different. “Backdoor?” she murmurs. Magnus hums thoughtfully.

They press at the wall and look for a switch of some sort.

Julia notes a metal coat rack nearby and says, “Ah hah.”

Magnus watches her as she studies the rack carefully. “Dad’s work,” she mentions. And she grabs one of the arms, holding an otherwise unassuming hat, and tugs. The wall parts just enough for one person to fit through at a time.

That’s when they hear footsteps at the front door. In a panic, Julia lunges forward, diving into the space in the wall. Magnus is quick to follow and fortunate enough to notice the closing device on the other side. The fake wall is replaced just as the front door opens.

The hidden room is pitch black. There are no windows for moonlight to sink in and it’s unclear how large or small it is. But there is the distinct scent of ash. Julia clings to Magnus’ cloak so as not to lose him.

“It’s a little small, don’t you think?”

Magnus goes rigid and a chill runs down his spine. He recognizes that voice. He mutters under his breath, “Ludwig.” Julia’s grip on his cloak tightens.

And then, “There aren’t many of us.”

Julia has to cover her mouth to stifle her gasp as the sound of her father’s voice reaches her ears.

“Now this is interesting,” says Ludwig, “What do you have planned, here?” Magnus assumes he’s looking at the map.

“Prison break,” Steven replies.

“I’d like to know how you figured out the prison is under the mansion. That’s top secret information, Waxman.”

“I’m not in touch with—“

“You all present a convincing argument,” Ludwig interrupts, “But you’ll have to forgive me; I simply do not believe you.”

“This is a sensitive operation,” growls Steven, “We remain as anonymous as possible. Because of shit like _this_.”

Ludwig sighs, “Ho hum. You all say the same thing. And yet… Information certainly spreads fast.”

There is silence. Both Magnus and Julia tremble with the effort it takes to remain still.

Ludwig finally breaks the silence, “Where are the weapons, Steven?”

“Weapons?”

“Don’t play coy,” Ludwig hisses, his otherwise cold, collected voice becoming like poison, “You’re a damned blacksmith, Steven. If anyone is going to arm this outfit, it’s you.”

“This was never meant to be a fight,” Steven barks back, “We were going to make a simple appeal.”

“Mm, yes. It certainly worked well for the science corridor, didn’t it? And they’re supposed to be the smart ones.”

The sciences were a small corridor on the far side of Raven’s Roost. They worked tirelessly and, many times, thanklessly to study and bring technological advancement to the city. If Kalen expected to make any money off of them, he had been sorely mistaken. But whatever he did to them must have been covered up; neither Magnus nor Julia have heard anything of it.

Neither had Steven, apparently.

“…What do you mean?” he asks cautiously.

“…Hmn. I think we need to take a ride, Mr Waxman,” says Ludwig. Magnus can practically _hear_ Steven’s hesitation.

“Look,” he says, “I don’t care what you do to me. But leave my daughter and my partner out of it.”

Ludwig laughs. It’s and empty and transparent sound. “It isn’t my plan to make you disappear,” he says coolly, “In fact, I believe you’ll find that the more cooperative you are, the more you’ll be _rewarded_. Yes, Mr Waxman, if I can convince you to work alongside me and, of course, our Governor, Kalen, that would be most ideal. It isn’t my wish to see such talented hands and such a tenacious mind, much like my own if I may be so bold, go to waste. Now… I believe we were about to have ourselves a ride to the former sciences corridor?”

Two sets of feet exit the building, the door shutting gently behind them.

Magnus and Julia don’t dare to budge or peep for a long while.

“…I can’t believe it,” she murmurs.

Magnus pulls her close and she buries her face against his shoulder. Her final safe harbor in a world that is turning upside down before their eyes. She shakes her head slowly, resistant when Magnus tries to peel her away.

“Julia—“

“We have to go after him,” she says.

“No, Julia, we have to warn them.”

“What do you _mean_ we have to warn them? He’s not going to rat anyone out, Magnus!”

“I’m not saying…! Julia, didn’t you hear him? Steven isn’t the first person he’s done this to. We have to warn everyone that he’s picking them off, one by one. And maybe… someone can help us get him back.”

She’s quiet. Magnus smoothes out her cloak over her shoulders in reassuring strokes until she’s made up her mind.

With a conceding sigh, she says, “You’re really committed to doing this the whole ‘smart way,’ aren’t you?”

“You bet,” he says. “I got people counting on me. I can’t afford to be reckless.”

He triggers the door again and allows Julia to exit first. He follows behind, making sure to leave everything exactly as it was. She peeks out the window. “It’s clear,” she whispers, tightening her hood over her head. Magnus does the same. “Where do we go, first?”

Magnus’ first instinct is Leon… But his farm is in the meadow just outside of town. It’s too far. So instead, he suggests Grestle. If Ludwig were to realize she was harboring Rabia, the woman responsible for the burns on his body… Magnus can only imagine.

Again, Julia leads the way, taking a winding path to Grestle’s home in the residential corridor. She taps on the door in the same melody as she had used on the window at the hideout.

The door creaks open and they slip inside.

Instantly, they’re both held at spear-point.

A young man, seemingly human but fairly tall and muscular, even for a full grown adult, eyes them up and down. Next to him, Rabia, the Halfling foreigner, squints to try and see under their hoods. The young man says in a demanding tone, “Who are you?”

“Julia Waxman,” says Julia.

“Magnus Burnsides?” says Magnus.

“Oh, okay,” says Rabia. She lowers her spear.

The young man, Grestle’s son, keeps his spear raised. “Wh—Rabia, no, we don’t know them.”

“I know him,” she says, pointing to Magnus.

“But we don’t know what they want.”

“Is no concern of mine. I owe him a debt of my life.”

The spear lowers slightly. And then Grestle appears, making her way down stairs casually. “Put it away, Terry,” she commands, “They’re friends.”

He drops his spear to his side and steps back, looking to his mother for guidance. She stands before them, arms akimbo and countenance inscrutable. “What can I do you for, Julia and Magnus?”

Julia pulls the hood from her head. “Do you know a man named Ludwig?” she asks.

Grestle sneers, the name leaving an awful taste in her mouth. “We all know him, sweetheart. Don’t tell me he snatched up another one.”

Magnus and Julia exchanged alarmed looks. Grestle groans, dragging her fingers through her hair. “Ohh, boy. Who was it?”

Magnus removes his hood as well. He replies, “Steven Waxman. He took Ludwig to the hideout and—“

“Was anyone there?”

“No,” says Julia.

“Hm. Good…”

“Good?!” Julia snaps.

Grestle sighs.

“I mean, not _good_ but… At least we know he ain’t a turncoat, is all I’m sayin’. If he had time to tell the lookout to hightail it, I can only assume that means he’s got the mindset to lead that dog astray. Ya’ll know where they’re at now?”

“The sciences corridor,” says Magnus, “But… We came here to warn you that the militia is picking everyone off one by one.”

“We know,” says the half-tiefling with a sad sigh. “Damn. Wonder what they’re doin’ down at the sciences…”

Julia explains that there might not be much of a sciences corridor left. “I think Ludwig was suggesting that they’ve been taken out. They tried to appeal.”

“They’re going to use them as an example for what happens to anyone who stands against Kalen,” Magnus growls. “Grestle… They took Steven. And we need answers.”

Grestle shrugs and takes a seat in her living room nearby. She gestures to additional seating but doesn’t seem to care whether or not they sit. She says, “Sounds fair. What do you got?”

“First of all,” starts Magnus, “What are the meetings for? Are you all setting up and appeal or…?”

“That’s how it started,” Grestle says. She huffs, scratching the back of her neck and shaking her head. “Damn. We just wanted to write out a decent appeal and no one could agree on shit. It went from, ‘let’s tell Kalen to make things how they used to be,’ to, ‘but wait! Why stop there? Ask Kalen to make things better for me!’ And it snowballed. Suddenly, we’re wasting all this time writing up the most convoluted declaration ever written.”

Magnus and Julia decide seats are necessary. They sit across from Grestle, side by side.

“It got leaked. Of course. This was the old hideout, before the one you saw, Magnus. The first one. Wasn’t even much of a hideout. It was Jonn Dairy’s house.”

The name rings a bell. Magnus can’t quite remember where he’s heard it.

“He was the one going around, complaining about his debts and realizing he wasn’t alone. Realized Kalen was putting us all in a bind. Invited us over to write up a nice letter… It got out of hand and then it just… got out. Shouldn’t have been that big of a deal but old Kalen lost his fuckin’ mind hearin’ that the common folk were banding together and writin’ real long letters about how bad a job he was doin’… He wasn’t the first to be dragged outta his home, no sir… but Jonn was took from his home when his wife and kid were off singin’ in the choir.”

Magnus remembers, now. Jonn Dairy was the name the guards were saying when they were dragging a man from his home a few short weeks ago. He’d wanted to help but Steven held him back…

“Was Steven involved back then?”

“Mhm. He met Jonn down at the bar when he was goin’ on about his debts. Said he’d be interested in lending a hand to the conversation. He didn’t seem to care for the process of hashin’ things out, though. Much like myself.”

So Steven knew. When Jonn was being dragged into the street, Steven knew him. And he knew he could do nothing to save him.

“So then what?” asks Julia, “What happened to the appeal?”

Grestle scoffs. “They found it and they burned it. We picked our little nest and started preparing for something bigger. We tried to figure out how to get Jonn back. Tried to figure a way to keep our families safe… That became complicated, too. Soon enough, wasn’t so much about Kalen as it was building a system where no one would rat anyone out and what to do if any of us go missing.”

Magnus looks quizzical. He asks, “Don’t you guys have some sort of plan or… mission here?”

“Honestly? Can’t say we do. It’s become more or less a game of survival. Lots of folks don’t realize how bad it is. They don’t know that Kalen is choppin’ away at the people and strong-arming them into turnin’ over their livelihoods. But if I learned anything, it’s that they’re gonna figure it out real soon.”

Grestle smiles at the two of them. Particularly Magnus, who seems to have a fire in his eyes. She points between them and says, “You ain’t gonna take it layin’ down are you?”

“No,” they reply in unison.

“Good.”

Grestle stands with a huff. She says, “Steven said if there’s anyone in this town to trust, it’s the two of you. His daughter, Julia, and his partner, Magnus Burnsides. And I’ll tell you kids what; I would follow that man to the ends of the earth.”

“You don’t think he’s working for Kalen? Or Ludwig, or whoever?” asks Magnus.

She shakes her head. “Like I said, he ain’t the first they’ve tried to blackmail. We’ve been backstabbed before but… If it’s Steven, the only thing I’m worried about is if he doesn’t make it home.”

Julia bites her lip. Magnus reaches for her hand, which she gives a tight squeeze. She asks, “Where will they take him if he doesn’t cooperate?”

“Well,” says Grestle, “If he agrees to work with them, they might take him to the militia’s base down in the meadow. If he outright refuses, they’ll take him to the mansion and… I can’t say we’re likely to see him again. Best-case scenario, at least not for a long time. If he plays his cards right, though… Maybe. Hm.”

She breaks out of her train of thought, staring down at the two humans. Their unyielding expressions brings a smile to her face. She places her hands on her hips and says, “That ol’ Waxman is an underdog, for sure, but I’m rootin’ for him. Worst comes to pass… Magnus.”

Magnus stands.

“You gotta take over.”

He doesn’t question it. He nods in affirmation. Julia squeezes his hand again and says, “I want to help.”

“Don’t worry, sugar, you’ll help a-plenty. The two of you, come back here tomorrow around sundown. For now, I suggest ya’ll get back to the Hammer and Tongs, keep an eye out for your old man. Don’t panic if he don’t show; just make sure you get over here at sundown… Got any other questions before ya’ll head out?”

They glance at one another.

“I think… we just need to process all of this,” says Julia, more to Magnus than to Grestle.

“Agreed.”

“Thank you for everything,” Julia says. Magnus nods and Grestle steps aside to clear their way to the front door.

Rabia pats Magnus’ arm as he walks by, offering him a smile. Terry has fallen asleep in his chair.

“Take care of each other,” says Magnus. And together, with Julia leading the way, they make their way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The inspiration for this series comes from listening to the cover of Stay With Me by Angus & Julia Stone so I highly recommend giving it a listen. It's nice.
> 
> I draw a lot of The Adventure Zone fanart on my Tumblr [@themonsterghost](http://themonsterghost.tumblr.com) and you can also hmu on Twitter [@themonsterghost](http://twitter.com/themonsterghost). I've got a TAZ doodle giveaway there until May 1st, 2017. The post is pinned to the top of my Twitter profile; check it out! Peace!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The inspiration for this series comes from listening to the cover of Stay With Me by Angus & Julia Stone so I highly recommend giving it a listen. It's nice.
> 
> I draw a lot of The Adventure Zone fanart on my Tumblr [@themonsterghost](http://themonsterghost.tumblr.com) and you can also hmu on Twitter [@themonsterghost](http://twitter.com/themonsterghost). I've got a TAZ doodle giveaway there until May 1st, 2017. The post is pinned to the top of my Twitter profile; check it out! Peace!


End file.
